Sammo meets Filicia
by Second Mouse
Summary: Okay, since no one see this at the end NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! I wrote these for a couple of girls who were in 5th grade at the time, it's not supposed to be good! and I do know it's the lamest thing you've ever seen, just FYI. THERE IS NO POINT
1. Sammo meets Filicia

Well, this is going to be dumb, but there is not other Martial Law fan fic that I can see. So this is just something I jotted down. I hereby disclaim.  
  
Sammo meets Filicia  
  
Sammo and Peipei walked down the street. "It's peaceful today," Sammo said. Peipei nodded. They accidentally bumped into a young girl. "I'm sorry," Pei pei said, "Are you okay?" She helped the girl up.  
The girl brushed herself off, "Sure, I'm fine. You're Pei pei, right?" Pei pei nodded, startled. "And you're Sammo, right?" It was Sammo's turn to give a startled nod. "I'm Filicia..."   
There was a large explosion behind them and Sammo and Pei pei whirled around to see a delivery truck in flames. They turned around to see if Filicia was alright, but she had disappeared. They ran over to the truck to see if they could help.  
Later (walking in an entirely different part of the city ;) ) Sammo commented, "These shops are very nice." Pei pei nodded and accidentally bumped into someone. She helped them up.  
"Filicia!"  
The girl brushed herself off, "Oh, hi again! I didn't get to finish talking to you. I didn't get to tell you my last name. It's Ciardullo..."  
Gunshots erupted behind them and they whirled around (again) to see what was happening. The national guard was in a gun fight with ecoterrorists. Sammo and Peipei ran to help. When they were done with the ecoterrorists, Filicia was gone again.  
Even later ( walking along in yet another part of the city) Sammo noted "These historic buildings are fascinating." Pei pei nodded as she bumped into someone.  
"Hello Filicia"  
"Hi, I didn't get to finish talking to you. I was wondering..."  
A woman started screaming and Sammo and Pei pei ran over to see what was wrong. There was a bomb inside one of the historic buildings. They defused the bomb and went back to talk to Filicia but she was gone.  
Even later than before (walking in a residential district.) Sammo noted, "This is a really nice neighbourhood."Pei pei nodded as she bumped into someone.  
"Hello , again, Filicia."  
"Hello, I bet it's nice having a day off once in awhile," Filicia said. They heard screaming and Sammo and Pei pei started to runs toward it, but Filicia stopped them, "Don't worry, that's just Kurt squirting his sister with the hose."  
They turned back to Filicia, "What was it you were wondering?" asked Pei pei.  
" I was wondering if you'd had an eventful day or not."  
  
The end.  



	2. Sammo meets Meagan

Sammo meets Meagan!!!  
I hereby disclaim. Meagan made me do it!!!  
  
Sammo was walking past a school when a young girl ran up to the fence, "Hey! You're Sammo! My friend Filicia told me about you!"  
Sammo stopped, "Oh, you're a friend of Filicia's?"  
The girl nodded and grabbed a basketball that rolled up to her feet, "Yeah, we're in the same class. Hey, want to come watch the B-girls' basketball practice?"  
"Meagan!" A blonde girl waved, "Practice!"  
"I'm coming! That's Julie, our coach. So, wanna come?"  
Sammo thought for a moment, "Okay." He walked back to the gate and came onto the playground, "Your coaches won't mind?"  
Meagan shrugged, "Probably not," she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the school entrance, "Hurry up, or I'll be late and Julie'll make me do lines!!!"  
Sammo followed her into the gym and stood on the sidelines.  
A tallish girl with shoulder-length hair walked up to him and gave him a suspicious look, "Who are you?"  
"Hello, my name is Sammo. Meagan invited me to practice."  
She nodded, but still looked suspicious, "Uh huh, and how does she know you?"  
"Filicia Ciar..."  
Her eyes lightened, "Oh! You know Filicia!"  
He nodded, "Yes, we met a few weeks ago."  
Meagan came running out of the changing room and grabbed her ball, "Hey, where's Julie?"  
The tallish girl gave an elaborate shrug, "I dunno, rounding up the rest of the murderers, I guess. You're supposed to do some sort of drill, or something like that."  
Meagan grinned and got to work.  
Sammo tried to strike up a conversation with the girl, "So, are you the coach?"  
"No. Hey, Alex! Watch it!"  
Sammo nodded, "Ah, so what do you do?"  
"I'm the enforcer."  
He looked at her strangely, "Enforcer?'  
"Yup, I'm Julie's yelling voice."  
"Ah. So, you play basketball?"  
"Nope." She got up and went to some double doors, "Go Away!" she walked back and sat down on the floor.  
The blonde girl jogged into the room and blew her whistle. The girls grabbed their basketballs and formed a circle around her, "Okay, we have a game next Thursday, here."  
"Did everybody sign in?" asked the tallish girl as she waved a notebook in the air. Sammo leaned back, quickly, as she almost hit him, "Oops, sorry about that."  
Sammo was shoved away as the girls crowded around to sign in.  
Meagan stood next to him, "We have to sign in or we can't play in the games," she said, then squeezed through and opening in the group to sign herself in.  
Sammo watched as Julie directed the girls, the tallish girl backing her up when the team seemed mutinous. Once they started on the drills the tallish girl went back to the sidelines.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amber, the assistant coach," she shook his hand firmly, "Nice to have you with us."  
Sammo nodded and started to open his mouth.  
"Amber," Meagan trotted up, "Julie wants you."  
"Kay," Amber wandered over to Julie and they talked for a moment.  
"GIRLS!" Amber shouted, "Hold the balls!"  
The gym grew quieter and Julie gave her directions, "Okay, grab your partners and get in two lines. Face your partner."  
Amber jogged along the lines, taking balls. The girls started to practice and she started to walk back across the gym.  
Wham!  
A basketball hi her, hard, in the shin, "Ouch!" she picked up the ball and tossed it back to the girl who hadn't been able to catch it, "Throw a little harder next time! I can still walk!"  
The girl who had thrown the ball stuck her tongue out.  
Amber limped along.  
Wham!  
Another ball hit her foot. She hopped up and down on the other leg and threw the ball back.  
She kept walking. A ball came whirling towards her. She ducked and the ball went through the air where her head had been.  
"Sheesh! You murders had better be careful!" she tossed the ball back.  
As she limped quickly to the place where she had been sitting, she was hit 3 more times in the stomach, shoulder and shin.  
She slumped down on the sidelines and looked up at Sammo, "So, ever thought about coaching kids' basketball?"  



	3. Filicia's Picnic

Filicia's Picnic  
  
I hereby disclaim! Filicia made me do it, well, okay, technically it was my decision to go along but! Well, never mind...  
  
  
Sammo and Pei Pei were walking through the park. It was a beautiful, sunny day.  
"Hey, Sammo, wait up!"  
Sammo and Pei Pei turned around and stared at what appeared to be a cooler and a heap of blankets running towards them.  
"Excuse me?" asked Pei Pei.  
The blankets and cooler were put down and Filicia appeared, "Hey, guys, want to go on a picnic?"  
Sammo nodded, "Hello Filicia, that would be nice. Thank you."  
Filicia picked up her stuff and charged off the path, "Follow me!"  
Sammo and Pei Pei had to jog to keep up.  
"Okay, we're here!" Filicia stopped, put down here cooler and started to spread out the blankets.  
"Let us help," said Pei Pei, and she and Sammo finished spreading out the blankets while Filicia opened the cooler, "Help yourselves!"  
They all sat quietly for a few moments, eating their sandwiches. When they were done, Filicia leaned forward, "Hey, wanna see something?" She didn't wait for them to answer her and lifted up her shirt up just enough to show her bellybutton.  
"When did you get that done?" Pei Pei asked.  
"I pierced it myself, last night!"  
"Oh. Did it hurt?"  
"Well, I numbed it with a bunch of ice and stuck a needle through. Then I put the earring in," she brought out a bottle of Advil and took one, "It hurts a little bit now, though."  
"Does your mother know?" asked Sammo.  
"N- I mean, of course! She totally recommended it!"  
Pei Pei nodded, "Uh-huh..."  
Filicia shrugged, "It's no big thing," then she leaned forward, "Hey, Sammo."  
"Yes?"  
"I could pierce your nose for you."  
Filicia watched as Pei Pei and Sammo left quickly with polite goodbyes. "Bye guys!" she waved then turned back to the cooler, "Oh, well, more food for me. Wonder what I'm going to do with all the extra ice, though..." she tugged thoughtfully on her lip...  



End file.
